


For the Love of Another

by EvelynDream



Series: Wesley Edition [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynDream/pseuds/EvelynDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Cusher is at his first year at the academy and is thinking of school and activites and his first deep love. But how far will this love that him, his heart, and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

It was the first day of the Starfleet Academy Orientation and Wesley Crusher was wide eyed and bushy tailed as ever. There are two days to orientation, the first to learn about all the classes offered and meet some the professors and the second was to choose classes and create a schedule. This was all Wesley could thing about for days; in fact it was still all he was thinking about. Then he saw her and all this thoughts went away. He did not know her name but her face and manner seemed so beautiful he did not seem to care.

Once he gathered his thoughts as he watch the young cadet leave the entrance hall, his thoughts went to going and meeting some of the professors and touring the grounds. He met Lt. Commander Longo, head of engineering, Professor Novakvien, anthropology, and Admiral Paris, combat. Afterwards Wesley, already knowing what classes he wanted to take, went to find a counselor to see if he can set up his schedule now and free up his Saturday, to his surprise it was easily done when the counselor found out that he was Dr. Beverly Crusher's son. He signed up for combat, engineering, Starfleet history and creative writing, and he felt pretty accomplished in himself. He finally gathered his temporary code for his room and started towards the court yard, hoping to find Boothby, the grounds keeper at the request of his pervious Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

Sitting on a bench near a flower bed for about an hour he did not find Boothby like he was wanting, however, right before he was about to leave he saw that girl again. He sat there staring at her like a goof and contemplation if he should just get up and go say hi or something. Alas his shyness overcame his feet and he just stayed watching her as she entered the girl's dormitories, now he felt less like a man and more like the very flowers he sat next too. He can fight beast on other planets and is always too happy to let the people on the Enterprise know about his newest inventions but he cannot say hello to one girl.

Stupid Wesley was all he could think.

He waited around for a little longer, than his stomach began to growl like a Senlat as it is attacking its prey. Even though he has a replicator in his room he was curious to know what the dining hall looked like. Finding the hall was difficult and when he entered there was only a few cadets huddled together in a corner inside. Seeing as it was eight p.m. on the first day he did not find this very surprising, especially with curfew being at nine. Knowing he cannot break curfew the very first day he just go an Earth based sandwich known as a club sandwich and started to head to his room in the boy dormitories just across the court. As he was leaving the hall the noticed those other cadets staring at him.

Had they been staring this whole time? Wesley thought. Weird. He quickly put it out of his mind and began to search for his room. It was at the far end of the second floor and it only took him about 36 minutes to figure it out. Now he felt even worse about himself as he fumbled to put his code in the guide gave him, and then put in a personal code so no one can get into his quarters. Once inside he let out a huge sigh of relief and placed his sandwich on the replicator (since he was not hungry anymore) and decided to take a long hot shower.

"Computer," Wesley said, "run shower, 104 degrees Fahrenheit." Hearing the shower turn on Wesley began to almost rip his Starfleet uniform off, opened the sliding glass door and stepped in. At first he just stood there letting the water pound on this sore shoulders and then trickle down to his feet. He really needed this after his long day. All his thought seemed to be about that young cadet's face and how he wished he knew name or at the very least how she laughs. He was sure she had a stunning laugh.

As Wesley left the shower he began to feel lost and sad, he did not want to leaving the warmth but he was growing even more tired and had to go to sleep. As he walked back into his room's living space he got a really good look at it. Gray walls, gray desk, gray dresser and gray bed fame with deep purple covers. It would seem boring and plain to most people but to Wesley it was home. The quarters on the Enterprise were just like this room. He got dress and stated to fall into a deep sleep almost as soon has he head hit the pillow.

His dreams were strange, they started out normal with visions of his family back on the Enterprise heading into a mission but as his dream self walked around the corridors he would see that girl. He did not understand why he was so fixated on her. Yes she was beautiful but her had seen many beautiful girls and had never felt like this. His heart began to pound as he walked right up to her and he began to sweat, but in his head he was as cool as the other side of the pillow, talking to the girl and making her laugh but no sounds came from her perfectly shaped mouth. Suddenly a black mist consumed him and his dream became a nightmare. He was stuck in the dark with laugher all around and something or someone pushing him around and around in circles.

He woke up as he began to fall in to nothingness.


	2. Chapter Two

Saturday was boring. Wesley met Boothby and learned a few secrets about the school and its teachers. By Sunday he had seen the entire campus including the basement of the science lab and received all his books and even started reading them out of shear boredom. But Sunday night was Cadet Night. A night full of music, food, dancing, and socialization and Wesley was not looking forward to it.

Dressed and depressed, Wesley began to head to the dining hall. He did not want to do this. He already was sure that that girl was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him and that he would probably just be a lonesome nerd for life. Why would he want to add to the sadness? The pressure to smile weighed on him as the entered the dining hall full of young boy cadets in their uniform best and the girls in long dresses. It was like prom, but instead of celebrating the end of the year, they were celebrating the beginning. Loud dance music played from above and wild colorful strobe lights pounded the floor and walls. He could already feel a headache coming along. 

10 minutes, he thought. 10 minutes and I am out of here. And just as those 10 minutes were slowly going by so was she. The beauty of his dreams. The long curly haired cadet who’s unknown laugh haunts him with every shut of his eyes. Her flowing dark green dress, matching her eyes, clinged so perfectly around her waist and breast that Wesley could not move his eyes away from the enchantment. Too bad this did not stop him from waling and he ran right into his childhood friend Jason. 

“Whoa!” Jason exclaimed. “Don’t dance with those feet Wes.” Wesley did not laugh for he was not listening. It was not until Jason hit his arm that he even knew what had happened. 

“What is eating you?” Jason asked. 

“Her.” Was all Wes could say. 

“Who?” 

“Her,” he pointed to his dream, “the girl with the green dress and long curly hair and beautiful smile.” His voice trailed off in to nothing as he continued to stare. 

“Oh no, Wes. Not her!" 

“What?” Wesley’s face turned even more sad then it was when he first entered the hall. 

“That’s Evelyn Kirk. Do you really know nothing about her?” Wesley stood there in silence as he listened to Jason’s tale of Evelyn’s sex life and multiple boyfriends and her careless altitude towards school. He listened to the stories of bathroom hook-ups and tricks for money. Lastly the drugs and parties that were all the rage at her foster parent’s house by the beach and how she was probably a murderer. After it all Wesley just stared at Jason. He know Jason would not purposely lie to him, maybe it was all just hear say.

Wesley turned away as Jason began to talk to his other friends, trying to pounder this vast information he was given. As he turned he saw her, looking at him and their eyes met. Wesley could see the electricity ignite from their chests and he watched as the white hot lighting flashes collided in the middle of the room. Of course Wesley was the only one who could see this but he knew that Evelyn at least felt it. He watched as Evelyn pushed back her hair, out of her face and gave a little smile his way. 

“Wesley, don’t.” Jason pleased as he saw Wesley’s eyes twinkle and the target of his affection. Wesley did not care. He manned up, he was going to talk to her. 

He made a bee line her way and she did not move, watching his every move, she waited. As Wesley approached her his heart sunk into his stomach and he almost did not speak. 

“Hello.” Her voice was just as he had imagined, sweet and soft and full of light. 

“H..Hi.” he strutted. “I’m Wesley.” 

“I know." 

They stood there for a moment when Wesley decided to say the unthinkable. 

“Want to dance?” 

“Sure.” 

Unaware that a slow song was about to start, Wesley realized that he did not think this through. He had never slow danced before. As they reached the center of the dance floor Wesley grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move with the music. 

Wesley just kept moving as Evelyn told him her life story and he just listened. She was an orphan from birth and has lived in many foster homes. Most of the people who took care of her did not really care for her and she felt on her own most of her life. She also cleared up that even though her last name was Kirk she was in no way related to Admiral James T. Kirk, the last name is just a coincidence. She also let him in on her life dream: serve on the USS Enterprise and live life amongst the stars. She had never told anyone any of this. 

“Live life amongst the stars?” Wesley asked. “That’s deep.” He then gave out a little manly giggle. 

“I know it sounds cliché,” she started, “but I fell the stars, well they just will never lie to you, and they will always be there. Sure they will die out but they will never move; they will never leave you. They will always be there to guide me wherever I am.” This was all Wesley needed to hear. She had to be the one. Right then the song ended and they were just left to hold each other and stare into one another’s eyes. 

“Can I show you something?” She asked. 

“Of course.” She led him out, her fingers intertwined in his. She was leading him to the science lab and up to the roof. Once at the door she told him to close his eyes as she led him through into the cool night breeze. 

When he opened his eyes the view was too perfect he thought he was just dreaming again. Evelyn pointed to the stars and told him to just look. 

“What do you see?” She asked. 

“Stars.” 

"Do you want to know what I see?” Her eyes fixed on the sky. “Freedom from my foster parents, adventures all to myself and a crew of course, and plain honesty.” They stared for a while then Evelyn spoke again. “Well, we should go, we don’t want to get into trouble before classes even start.” She started heading towards the door. 

Wesley watched as her hair swayed gracefully across her flawless exposed back and he could not handle it anymore. He grabbed her and turned her around and pushed her against the door. His body was so close to hers he could feel her heart race and her little body quiver a little beneath his. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He had kissed girls before but none of them ever felt like this. Their lips wrestled against their passion and Wesley’s hand moved down her side to her hips and he pressed her harder against the door as, for the first time, he became hard and he felt it all over his body. 

What should I do now? Wesley did not know what to do; he has never done anything like this before. Should I try and move this somewhere different? Do I want it to go farther? Does she? Before Wesley could finish his thought Evelyn pulled her lips away. 

“We really should go.” She said with a shy smile. She opened the door, grabbed his hand and they walk back to the dorms. Wesley dropped her off at the girls dorm and went on to his room, not sure how he felt. His member had softened on his way there and he was somewhat glad. He knew it was a good thing they had stopped, he did not know where it would have gone and if he was even ready for other things. However, he did miss her trembling body under his and her soft lips. 

Wesley got ready for bed and laid under his sheets a minute just replaying the evening. Jason had to be wrong. If she was everything he had said then Wesley would not be a virgin anymore. Last thing he thought about was watching her walking to the roof door and her curly dark brown hair flowing in the breeze. With that Wesley fell into a deep, and for once since her had been there, dreamless sleep.


End file.
